


Warmth

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien!Strife, Aliens, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold hands and bedtime chit chat with Strife and Parvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Random Parvill fluff 'cos I got bored. I wrote this at like, midnight last night so I apologise if it's bad ^^;
> 
> I've been on a serious Striphos kick recently (though I'm not sure why??) but I still love this ship and its still very much my OTP, so have some sweet fluff. 'Cos I haven't written any fluff for these two in ages, only ripped them apart in 7k angst fics o.o Woops. ^^'
> 
> But yeah. Fluff drabble away!

"It's so cold!" Parvis complained loudly as he scampered under the bed covers, breaking Strife's focus from his book.

"It is the middle of winter, Parvis." Strife said simply, setting his book down on the bedside table.

Parvis' head appeared from underneath the covers, a scowl on his face. "Yeah but it's too cold." He pouted. "Even for January it's too cold.."

"And yet tomorrow you'll be outside with nothing but a t-shirt on." Strife said laying his head back against his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he felt something very cold move up his shirt. "Parvis your hands are freezing!" He exclaimed as he realised what it was.

Parvis grinned as he wriggled closer. "And you're very very warm." He smiled. Tucking his other hand under Strife's shirt as well. "You're a glowing hot water bottle."

Strife frowned. "Thanks Parv.."

"Why are you so warm!! That's not fair!" Parvis whined, though he was still smiling, wrapping his arms around Strife's waist and resting his head on his arm.

"I don't know.. Different body temperatures? Or maybe it's just because you've been outside all day and I haven't." Strife guessed, shrugging slightly.

"I thought your body temperature was lower than mine.." Parvis mused.

"Usually it is, but Lumian's are very adaptable and I've been here a while." Strife said.

"Huh, cool." Parvis smiled. "But why would that make a difference?"

Strife rolled onto his side so that he was facing Parvis, prompting the dark-haired man to take his hands out from under his shirt. "I could explain it to you. But I don't think you have the attention span to stay quiet for that long." He smiled.

"I'll have to live with the mystery of it then." Parvis grinned before giving Strife a quick kiss. A cheeky grin crossed the musicians face before he quickly brought his hands up and pressed his fingers against Strife's cheeks. Making the blonde recoil in shock at the sudden cold.

"Parvis!" Strife scowled, his freckles flashing red as he pushed Parvis' hands away. "Don't do that!"

Parvis giggled. "Sorrry. Couldn't help myself." He stared at Strife for a few seconds before continuing. "I do love how your freckles change colour." He smiled.

"Yeah.." Strife said, sounding a little unsure.

"Yup. It's very cute."

"Ah.. Marvellous.."

"No, it's a good thing Strifey. I mean, the green is very handsome, which is good since that's what colour they usually are. Buut-" He paused as he leant forward and kissed Strife again, holding them together a bit longer this time. "-the pink is very hot." He smirked as he pulled away, watching as Strife's freckles started to shift from bright emerald-green to a light pink. He kissed him again. "Especially when they go to a darker shade."

Strife chuckled. "Thanks. I, I guess."

"You need to learn how to take a compliment." Parvis said simply.

"Yeah and you need to learn how to do what you're told." Strife added, a cheeky smile crossing his lips.

Parvis scoffed. "What are you talking about!? I am the epitome of good behaviour."

"Sure, let's go with that." Strife smiled.

Parvis giggled before moving as close to Strife as he could, burying his head in the blondes chest. "Nighty night Will." He smiled, his voice slightly muffled.

"G'night, Alex." Strife replied, wrapping his arms around the musician.

"Love you." Parvis yawned.

"Love you too." Strife smiled, closing his eyes.

"Love you more."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Hehe, night night Strifey."


End file.
